I Know You From A Memory
by SakuraStrawberryLover
Summary: Severus Snape X Reader You have begun to study at Hogwarts, a school that you have heard of back in America. You begin to discover what your special ability is, and with it, you find out things about Severus Snape that he wants no one to know about.
1. My love, leave yourself behind

You paced back and forth nervously. You fiddled with your robes as you waited outside The Great Hall. You were waiting to be introduced by Professor McGonagall to the entire school. You weren't being sorted with the rest of the first years, you were a 'special case'.

You had attended a rather large school for Witchcraft and Wizardry in New York City. The school, in appearance to Muggles, was a large abandoned building on the outskirts of the city. But if you were a witch or wizard, you would see that it was a medium sized school, just larger than a high school, built out of old stone with large windows. This was Hartsong's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was one of the few magical schools in America.

You would be accepted into whatever school you were closest to when you entered the sixth grade. Much like Muggle schools, after fifth grade, you would go to a new school. After you started your first year at a magical school, you would attend that school until you're seventh year, or twelfth grade in Muggle schools.

You were a second year when you heard about Hogwarts, it being one of the best magical schools and possibly the oldest. You quickly asked the Head Mistress, Aquamarine Willow, if you could transfer. She had been skeptical at first, but you were one of the smartest students. She called you to her office about a week later, and said that it was alright with the Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, but you would have to pass an extremely difficult exam.

You studied very hard that year, for your own tests and the exam to study at Hogwarts. Most everything came naturally to you; Spells, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and History of Magic were easy for you. However, you had to study a little bit longer for Herbology and Astronomy. Potions was _not _your strong suit. You had to study much longer and more often for that class. You couldn't understand why exactly Potions was so difficult for you! It was just like cooking!

…But that's probably why it is so difficult.

At the end of the year, you took the End of the Year Exams, and your exam to study abroad. You passed all the tests for Hartsong's, but were really nervous for the study abroad exam.

School ended, and summer began. You returned to Florida, where your mother and father lived. Your mother was friends with a witch, (although she didn't find out until you received your school acceptance letter) and she let you stay at her house in New York City and allowed you to attend Hartsong, the oldest magical school in America.

Every year when you returned home, your parents would make a dinner with all your favorite foods, and ask you relentlessly about school. Your parents were both Muggles, but very open minded about magic. Especially your mother, she loved magic, and would sometimes even whine about not being able to use magic, or whine about how you couldn't use magic legally yet (she would always want you to enchant the sink so that the dishes could wash themselves).

Your father took a little time warming up to it, thinking it strange at first, but soon loved it when you sent him Chocolate Frogs for Christmas in your first year. He has a fancy for magical candies.

Summer went by, and school was to start in about a month. You hadn't received an owl saying you could attend Hogwarts, so you began to assume that you didn't pass the tests. After realizing this, you became increasingly depressed.

You were lounging in the library, reading a book, listening to some Michel Jackson music, when you heard a rattling sound. You looked up from your book, scanning the room. You shrugged and continued reading. The rattling began again, louder this time. You put your book down and stood up, taking out your wand (Dragon scale ash, 14 inches), and looked around the room.

The rattling continued, and you noticed that the glass frames covering the fireplace were shaking. You slowly walked over to it, and unlatched the hook that was keeping the frames closed. They burst open and an old man in gray robes slid out of the fireplace.

You pointed your wand at him. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" You demanded. He stood up and dusted himself off, while you took two steps backwards. He looked at you and smiled.

"Now that's not a very nice way to greet someone, Ms. (First Name)." He said. You frowned at him. "So, you know me, and who are you," You paused slightly. "…Sir?"

He smiled and chuckled warmly. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and it's very nice to meet you, Ms. (First Name)."

You were shocked, still pointing your wand at him (What could you do to a wizard? You were a second year, and didn't know any defensive spells), then quickly regained your composure. You put away your wand as fast as you could.

"Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry, Sir! I-I didn't know it was you and I-" He raised his hand to silence you, and you stopped talking. "I came here to tell you some rather important news." He said, as he strolled around the room, looking at the nick-knacks on the shelves. You swallowed thickly.

"But, I may ask, where are your parents? I'm sure they would want to hear this news." He said, pausing to read the titles of the books on the shelves.

"Oh, uh, wait just a moment, Sir." You said and walked briskly to the living room, where your mother had dozed off. You poked her in the arm, and she grumbled and rolled over. Frustrated, you shook her arm. "Mom, Mom! Wake up!" You whispered loudly in her ear.

"Ugh, what is it, (First Name)?!" She growled at you. "Get up, now." You ordered her, and she gave you an insulted look. "The Headmaster of Hogwarts is here! In the library!" You told her. She looked shocked, and quickly stood up and began to make her way to the library. You followed behind her.

She paused in the doorway and gasped lightly, before making her way over to Dumbledore.

"Hello, very nice to meet you, my name is Kathy (Last Name), (Your First Name)'s mother." She extended her hand to him, and he took it and shaked it, smiling at her.

"Ah, yes, very nice to meet you, Mrs. (Last Name). I apologize for coming without any notice, but owls can't exactly fly over the ocean, can they! So, I decided to come myself, I hope it isn't a problem. I could always come back another time, if you wish." He said, gesturing to the fireplace.

Your mother shook her head. "No, no! It's no problem at all! But I'm afraid that my husband is at work at the moment, so if you wanted to speak to all of us, I'm afraid that you'll have to wait…" She said.

"Oh, then I'll make this quick, as I have some business to attend to in London." He turned to you.

"Congratulations, (First Name) (Last Name)! You have passed all of the tests required, and are allowed to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said gleefully.

Your mother gasped and started congratulating you. You resisted the urge to scream and dance around. "Th-Thank you, Sir!" You said, grinning like an idiot.

He smiled at you. "Yes, it is rather joyous, isn't it? Oh, and here," He reached into his robe and pulled out an envelope, light yellow in color. "Is your letter. Please find time to read it, as it has the school requirements." He handed the envelope to you, and you took it from his hand.

"Thank you. So much. I didn't think that I would be able to study at Hogwarts. Since, you know, abroad studying isn't really… Out there." You said to him.

"Yes, this isn't exactly something that we do, but I heard many great things about you, and how hard you study. So, I decided to let you go. But I don't believe this will become a big thing, studying abroad." He told you, and you nodded. He then took out his pocket watch, glanced at it, closed it and put it away.

"Well, it was very nice meeting both of you, but I'm afraid I must cut our meeting short, I do apologize." He tipped his pointed hat to you and your mother, then strolled over to the fireplace and climbed into it.

You were very confused about how he managed to travel by fireplace, and you watched him closely. He turned around to face you.

"Oh, and since you might have difficulty getting to Hogwarts this time, I will send one of the teachers to come and get you at 7:30 p.m. on September 1st. Don't forget now!" He said and he pulled out a powder from his robe and smiled at you, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hogwarts!" He said, and dropped the powder. In a flash of green fire, he was gone.

"…That was amazing." You heard your mother say. You smiled at her and clutched the letter. Your mother reached for it, and you held it away.

"Hey, it's my letter, I get to read it first!" You said and dashed away to your room. When you entered your room, you were pleased to see that Joan was on her perch. You had left your window open for her to come and go as she pleased today as the weather was nice.

"Look, Joan! I got excepted!" You said happily as you plopped on your bed. "Congrats." She said to you, and you smiled back. You were very proud of her. She was extremely tough, a 'take no shit' kind of eagle. Yes, your pet is an eagle. While most other students had owls, you had her. You found her when she was a baby, abandoned by her mother. You took her in, and cared for her. When she started getting her flight feathers, this is when she finally spoke to you. At first you thought she was a magical eagle, but when you told the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, she told you that eagles do not, in fact, talk.

Then she said that you were a Nightingale, a person who could speak to birds. You were very excited at this, and quickly wrote to your parents. You tried to get Joan to deliver it, but refused saying she 'isn't an owl and doesn't do that postage crap'. You had to get an owl to deliver it, in the end.

Now, you convinced her to deliver letters, and she thoroughly enjoys it, although she'll never admit it.

You ripped the letter open and read it. At the bottom, it had the school supplies list. On August 12th, your mother's friend, Rowanna, would take you shopping. You'd get the supplies then.

That night, when your father came home, you and your mother told him all about what had happened that afternoon. He was pleased, and told you over and over how proud he was of you. You were very lucky to have such caring parents, despite them being Muggles and you a witch.

September 1st finally came. Your parents had accidentally scheduled a fancy, romantic dinner that night, as school in America doesn't start until September 10th. You were packed, your clothes in suitcases, you had all your supplies, which were put into boxes, and Joan was in her cage, despite her protests. You were dressed in the Hogwarts uniform, ready to go.

You paced the library, anxious to get going already, and was constantly wondering who was going to pick you up. You looked at the clock, the time being 7:28 p.m. It was almost time to go, where were they!

You stalked to the back of the library and looked out the large window. The stars were very bright that night. You wonder why. Then, you heard a crashing sound, and you spun around to see a man, taller than you, with shoulder length black hair, extremely pale skin, and a hooked nose. He wore black robes with spots of soot on it. He brushed himself off briskly.

You skipped over to him cheerfully. "Hello! My name is (First Name) (Last Name). What's yours?" You said happily even though he glared at you with his black eyes. You had to be cheerful about this. You were honestly scared of being far, far away from your mom and dad, and all your friends at school. But this is what you really wanted; To study at Hogwarts.

When he didn't reply, you stuck your hand out, expecting him to take it and shake it. He looked at your hand in disgust. After several moments, you put your hand down awkwardly. You stood there nervously, not quite sure what you should do.

"Get your things and put them in the fireplace." He ordered you. You nodded and began to drag your suitcases to the fireplace. You picked them up one by one and put them in the fireplace as close to each other as you could; you had a feeling you and him were going to take the fireplace as well.

You glanced at him, wondering if he was going to help you pick up the boxes and hull them to the fireplace. He stood off the side, silent and motionless. You resumed your work of loading your stuff into the small opening.

Finally, you grabbed Joan and put her on top of the largest suitcase, and turned to face him. He walked past you and made his way to the fireplace. When he walked past you, a shock like you had been electrocuted shot through your body.

"_Hi, I'm Lily."_

"_My name's Severus."_

You quickly calmed down your pounding heart, and evened out your breathing. You turned and faced Severus, who was in the fireplace, waiting on you.

You regained your composure and walked into the fireplace. With all your stuff in it, it was rather cramped, and you were forced to be pressed up against him. You thought it awkward and weird, but he was merely here to bring you to Hogwarts, so you ignored the tight space.

He pulled out a powder, and before he dropped it, he said "Hogwarts!" aloud. You became very warm in the green fire that consumed you both.

When the fire died down, you were now in a very large fireplace in what appeared to be an office. You stood where you were, gawking at your new surroundings. Severus, however, quickly walked out of the fireplace and walked to the door, opening it. He then turned around to face you.

"_Move._" He commanded you. You shuffled out of the fireplace and went near the desk.

He pulled out his wand and aimed it at your stuff. At first you thought he was going to blow it up, but he didn't. "Wingardium Leviosa." He uttered, and your things floated off the ground. He turned on his heel and exited the room. You quickly followed him.

You soon reached a hallway with many other suitcases and owl cages, and he set your stuff down next to the rest. He then put his wand away and continued walking. You followed. He stopped next to a pair of large doors, and he turned to you.

"You will wait here until Professor McGonagall calls your name to be sorted." He told you. You were rather confused.

"Um, 'sorted', Sir?" You asked him. He frowned some more. You got the impression that he was finding you stupid.

"In Hogwarts, there are four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Whatever house you are sorted into will be like your family while you are here." And with that said, he turned on his heel and stalked away.

"Wait!" You shouted at him, then regretted doing so instantly afterwards. He stopped, but didn't turn to face you.

"Um…" You struggled with your words for a moment. "Uh, thanks…" You hesitated for a second. "…Severus…"

He turned to look at you, his eyebrows furrowed, and his lips tightened together. He turned and continued walking, his cloak billowing behind him. You began to wonder if you should have said that name at all, it might have been his first name. Is was wasn't it? But then again, it might've been his last name… Maybe you should avoid calling him by name at all, first name or last.

You paced back and forth nervously. You fiddled with your robes as you waited outside The Great Hall. You were waiting to be introduced by Professor McGonagall to the entire school. You wondered what house you would be sorted into.

"Now then, now that we have to first year's sorting finished, I would like to introduce a new student. She is not from England, so I expect each and every one of you to treat her well. She has decided to study here at Hogwarts, and has proven that she can. She will be sorted now."

The voice was of an old woman. You began to get scared. But this was no time to panic! It's just sorting. That's all.

"(Last Name), (First Name)!" Your name was called. You went through the large doors, and walked into the room. You tried not to gawk at everything, but it was rather difficult. On each side of you were two long tables.

You continued to walk until you reached the steps, and went up them. An elderly lady in green robes gestured you to sit down on a stool. Out of the corner you saw Severus, sitting at the table behind the stool.

"_I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt, if I want... Who are you?"_

"_I'm like you Tom, I'm different."_

"_Prove it."_

You swallowed thickly, who's was that? You glanced at the people sitting at the table. Dumbledore. It was Dumbledore's.

You sat down, and a hat was placed upon your head. Now, which house would you be sorted into…?


	2. Beat inside me, leave you blind

You sat down on the stool, and the hat was placed upon your head. You sat there, not sure exactly what to do. Then, you heard a voice.

"Ah, yes, a student from America, I see. Chose to study at Hogwarts, did you? Not that I blame you. But now, where to put you? I can see you can be brave, when need be. You can also be cunning, when need be. But what are you, when not need be? Hmm… You are kind, wise, loyal, a wanting to learn all that you can… Hmm…"

He paused for a moment. "HUFFLEPUFF!" He shouted. Loud cheering and applause came from the center right table, and the hat was taken off your head. You hopped off the stool and walked over and sat at the table.

The other students shook your hands, saying that it was amazing that you came all the way from America to study at Hogwarts. You smiled at them, and began talking to another third year, who was _actually _thirteen, and not eleven, like you.

"So my name's Simon Jones, yours?" He began as food magically appeared in front of you on gold plates. "(First Name), (Last Name)." You said as you began loading up your plate with mashed potatoes and chicken.

"Are you really from America?" You nodded. "Wicked! That's so cool! I was born and raised here in Britain. Although my older sister does travel a lot; she's studying magic from around the world." Simon said as he buttered up a biscuit.

"Really? Is your entire family magic?" You asked. "Yup. The whole lot of them." He said and took a bite. "That's amazing… Then you must know a lot about magic already." You said, impressed. (He made a face like, :/ ). "Not really. Sure, I'm _used _to magic, but I only know what's taught to me. What about you? You half blood?" He asked, then raised his goblet to take a drink.

"No. I'm Muggle born." You said casually. Back in America, there were more Muggle borns and half-bloods then there were purebloods, so the topic of 'pure-bloods vs Muggle borns' wasn't really a big deal. Simon made a chocking sound and started coughing.

"Um, are you alright?" You asked. You wondered if he was prejudice. "What, no, yeah, I'm fine, it's just… You should watch your back. With, uh, You-Know-Who running about." He said in a whisper.

"Oh, yeah, sure, I guess…" You muttered. You had heard about the Dark Lord. Your school had been protected by many enchantments, and in the case of the Dark Lord attacking, students were instructed to get to a 5th year or higher, to be taken to a secret cave that was built inside a mountain.

You supposed now, you would have to learn more defensive spells, in case you were attacked.

"But you only have to watch out for Slytherins, though." He told you. You gave him a puzzling look. "How come?" You asked. "Slytherins have a history of turning bad. More than any other house. If they find out your Muggle born, they might target you. 'Course, I doubt it. I mean, Hogwarts is really safe. And Dumbledore's here! I highly doubt You-Know-Who will try to attack Hogwarts."

You swallowed your pumpkin juice. You had no idea how _actually _bad it was. But, you were at Hogwarts, you were sure you would be safe as long as you stayed here.

Dinner ended, and students exited the Great Hall. As you got up to leave, you saw Severus at the High Table. You smiled and waved to him. He simply glared at you in response. You frowned, and followed Simon out.

"-So you just tap the barrels in rhythm to "Helga Hufflepuff, and the door opens!" He told you as you crawled through a small tunnel that led to the common room. You were in the very back of the group of Hufflepuffs, and could not see what was happening in order to open the passageway.

When you reached the end, Simon was standing in front of the door, and held a hand out to you to help you up. You grabbed it, and he hauled you up. When you stood up, you dusted yourself off, and began to observe the common room. It was cozy. A roaring fireplace was against the wall opposite to you, with a painting of, who you assumed to be, Helga Hufflepuff. She smiled and waved at the new students.

There were small, round windows near the ceiling, and you realized that you were underground. You were very tired, stuffed full of wonderful food, and briefly thought about curling up in one of the plush yellow and black chairs near the fire. You began to make your way to one, until a girl who appeared to be sixteen began shouting of the buzz of the other students.

"Ok, your dorms are up ahead, girls, go through the left tunnel, boys to the right. Off to bed now." She said, and no one complained as they walked through their own, individual tunnel. You dragged your feet, and said goodnight to Simon before you entered the tunnel that lead to the dorms.

When you reached the dorms, you gasped. The dorm room was a large, circular room with a hole in the ceiling that was covered by a window. In the middle of the floor, was a hole about the same size of the window over head. The beds were put against the wall, in rows. More beds were against the wall, then towards the middle. You didn't see your things, so you went down the stairs that led to another level of beds.

There, you saw that there was another hole in the floor. You found it odd, and decided to ask Simon about it in the morning. You scanned the room, then heard Joan squawking rather loudly. You followed the sound, until you came to a bunch of girls crowding around her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" You demanded, although you tried to sound as polite and nice as you could. "Is this yours?" Asked a girl with choppy black hair. "Um, yes?" You said, but it came out sounding more like a question than an answer.

"Really? That's so cool! I've never heard of a witch keeping an eagle instead of an owl!" She said. You heard her, but were too busy trying to shoo the other girls away. Once everyone had cleared away, you noticed that the girl was still there. She smiled at you, and you smiled back. You opened your mouth to say something, but was cut short when your body tensed and you felt your toes dig into your shoes.

"_I can't believe that I'm in Hufflepuff! They're all a bunch of tossers!"_

You smiled stiffly at the girl. She held her hand out at you. "My name is Roxanna Silverwood." He hesitated for a second, then shook her hand. "(First Name) (Last Name)." You then let go of her hand, and proceeded to unzip your suitcases and put your cloths in the dressers next to your bed.

"So, are you a first year?" She asked, and sat on your bed. You pulled out the top drawer and began putting your underwear and socks in it. "No, I'm a third year. But I _am _eleven." You told her. She stared at you in shock. "_What_? How are you a third year, and be _eleven?_" You explained to her how, in America, you enter a magical school when you entered a certain grade, not age. That, and you also skipped a grade when you still attended a Muggle school.

She seemed rather fascinated by this, and obviously wanted to ask more, but the head girl said that it was time for bed, and she left. You changed into your pajamas, and plopped down on your bed and burrowed yourself under the blankets. You got three in one day. That was more than you usually got in a week. This concerned you a little, but didn't think much of it. You closed your eyes and you quickly fell asleep.


	3. My love, you have found peace

You woke up the next morning with bright light streaming through the hole in the ceiling. You sat up and pulled the sheets off of you. You began to undress and put your uniform on. You let Joan out of her cage and she flew up and out of the hole in the ceiling. You got up and started for the stairs to the first floor of the dorms. When you reached the commons, Simon was there.

"Oh, hey! Mornin'" He greeted. "Morning." You said, yawning. "I'll show you to the Great Hall, that's where we have breakfast until nine o' clock." He said, smiling. You both walked to the door leading out of the common room and crawled through it.

You followed him as he made some turns, then entered the Great Hall. The two of you sat down at the Hufflepuff table and began loading up on the food. You were rather a picky eater, not liking eggs. You took some beacon and toast and began to nibble on it.

A rather plump woman began walking down the isle between the tables, handing out schedules. She handed you yours, and you began skimming over it. Simon got his next, and put the two of yours together and compared.

"Hey, we have all our classes together! Haha, didn't sign up for electives, huh? I'm gonna do electives next year." He said and he began shoveling eggs into his mouth. After awhile, a large bell rang, and everyone stood up and started walking to their classes.

You had Transfiguration with Gryffindor first. That class went by rather easily, breezing through it. Next, History of Magic with Ravenclaw. You always found this class rather boring. You took your notes as you listened to the dull teacher.

Next, was Potions class with Ravenclaw again. Simon led you down into the dungeons as you felt the temperature drop. Since you were always extremely sensitive to the cold, this thoroughly sucked for you. By the time you entered the classroom, you were shivering violently and your teeth chattered if you didn't control it. Simon kept asking if you were alright, and you told him that you got cold easily.

You started walking to the front of the room to sit down. You enjoyed sitting at the front of the class because it made you focus better. And God knows you suck at this class. Simon looked uncomfortable as he followed you. You sat on a stool, but he remained standing.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" You asked. "_, the teacher for this class is _really _scary. He's always taking House Points off even if you mess up just a _tiny _bit! It's really unfair." He told you, but you remained rooted to the stool.

"Well, you can sit in the back; I'm going to sit here. Sitting in the back isn't going to help my grade in this class. I'm awful at Potions. Simon groaned, and sat on the stool next to you. You smiled at him, happy that he chose to stay with you.

A bell signaled that the time used to move from class to class was over. You heard the boor slam and you turned your head to see who had entered the room. You felt your eyebrows raise and you smiled. It was Severus. Well, if he taught this class, it might not be so bad. But then again, he wasn't exactly friendly with you when you two met.

He stalked his way to the front of class, crossed his arms, and began to survey the class. When he looked at you, you smiled at him. He proceeded to glare at you, and then went back to surveying the class. He instructed the class to open their potion books, and to, basically, get to work.

Memorizing the ingredients was always difficult. Cutting the ingredients was sometimes easy. Putting the potion together was not _too _terribly difficult, but it didn't really help that Professor Severus was practically breathing down your neck.

You were about to cut a root into even parts, when you wondered if you had to shave off the hairs that covered it, since the book did not specify. You raised your hand to ask, and he walked past you, ignoring you.

"Professor Severus? I have a question." He stopped walking, then turned around and put his hands on your desk. "I let it slide the first time you addressed me in such a manor, but I won't let it go again. Ten points from Hufflepuff." He said and walked away. You stood where you were, dumbstruck.

You looked over at Simon, who was staring at you in shock. You made a face at him that said 'What's his problem?'. Simon shrugged, and lowered the heat on the fire to make the potion simmer. You glared at the back of the Professor's head, then resumed to your potion making, shaving the littler hairs off the root.

Class ended, and as you and Simon weaved through the halls to go to the Herbology room, he interrogated you. "_Seriously __? What were you _thinking_?" He scowled at you. "Well, what I _was _thinking was 'Should I shave the hairs off of this root before I cut it up?'." You told him. He still didn't look pleased. "Okay, but _why _did you address him like that?" He continued to ask. You turned your head to look at him.

"What? Is Severus not his name?" You asked. Simon rolled his eyes at you. "Well it _is_, but it's not his last name. _, in England you address teachers with their last name." He said with attitude. You lightly punched him in the arm. "I _know _that! I mean, I thought Severus was his last name!" You said defensively.

Simon raised an eyebrow at you. "How did you get that mixed up? Better question, where did you hear his first name and not his last?" He asked you. You shrugged. "Dunno. Must've just heard it somewhere." You told him. He didn't look convinced, but went with it.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Classes ended at 4 p.m., and you Simon returned to the common room to finish the homework that was handed out. You finished the Transfiguration, Charms, and DADA homework rather quickly, which left plenty of time to finish History of Magic, Herbology, and the Potions homework. You both finished the homework at around six, which left an hour to talk and goof around.

"—with fronds like these, who needs anemones!" Simon began laughing hysterically and almost falling out of his chair. The two of you were exchanging jokes, and you were pretty sure you might accidentally kill this boy if you didn't stop.

"Whoa, man, calm down, dude." A voice said. You turned your head around and saw a man standing in the boy's dorm's doorway. He had platinum blonde hair and wore shades.

"Oh, hey Dave." Simon greeted, and Dave walked around to the couch and plopped down next to you. "So what's your name?" He asked, smirking. "(First Name) (Last Name). Nice to meet you Dave." You held out your hand to shake his, but he fist bumped it instead. "Oh, so you're that study abroad student. That's cool. How was your first day?" He asked.

"It was nice." You said. Well, nothing _too _spectacular happened. "Dave, she addressed Professor Snape with his first name." Simon told him, grinning. Dave threw his head back and laughed. "That's awesome." He commented. You felt your cheeks warm up a bit.

"Yeah, awesome, and he took away ten points for it, too." Simon said. "Shit, girl, puttin' us in the red and the school year's just started." Dave said.

"So how're the others doing? I don't really hang out with them, so…" Simon trailed off. Dave waved it off. "Nah, man, it's cool. They're doing fine. Still can't believe John's on the Quidditich team. That dude's so accident prone, it's not even funny. Rose is still Head Girl. And Jade's a Slytherin. Seriously, _how _did that happen?! She's so nice." Dave said to Simon, while you sat and listened. What year was this dude in? He was tall from what you saw.

"Well, guess we better get going, dinner's gonna be starting soon." Simon said and stood up, with you and Dave following behind. The three of you joked and talked as you walked to the Great Hall. You were excited to see if it was as great as the feast the previous night.

"_Ok, listen, Egderp, I know you're going through this whole thing, and I'm here for ya, but I'm gonna be real honest with you right now. Dude, you're so far in the closet, your hanging with the boogyman."_

"_No, I'm _not _Dave! Shut up!"_

You shivered and shook your head, and the three of you sat down, just as the food appeared. The three of you ate and talked, which was a real nice touch to the rather boring day you had. Soon, the meal ended, and you returned to the common room for a little more chatting, then you went to bed.

Joan was back, and she perched herself on the end of your bed. You changed into your pajamas and fell asleep rather quickly.


End file.
